villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaede Kraven
"Sounds interesting..." ~Kaede (Normally said at the beginning or a little before a battle) Kaede the Time-Traveler, is a Thyrian who made his presence known to Thyria during the Removal Period (Though he was born much later), and going so far as to influence later happenings upon the planet. He is a being shrouded in dark mystery, normally hiding deep in the shadows. History As of now, not much is known of Kaede, as he constantly travels through time, moreso to the past to influence later happenings. He was known to have met Zied, at some point, and assist him in gaining power. He also played a part in the death of Dahlia, killing the consciousness of the planet. At some point, Kaede went far back in time, assisting and somewhat manipulating Zied in gaining his powers through the use of Sin. Afterward, he assisted in the battle against Fortuna and Seya. Personality Kaede has shown a rather demented and twisted way of thinking, in the way he speaks and acts. Death does not bother him in the slightest, and the fact that he regurgitates spiders does not bother him either. He has shown to be strangely clingy when it comes to what he desires most, so much so that he will not let whatever he wants escape his clutches. He has shown to have a strange stalker obsession, taking 'pictures' those of which end out in a shrine dedicated to the one he is stalking. He will then lead them to their shrine, where he will normally attempt to take over their body. Kaede has also shown very little respect for the flow of time, as that he travels the time-stream constantly, changing it to how he sees fit. As such, he as been the catalyst to most of Zied's plans, as he has warned Zied many times of what is to come. Of course, he also uses it as a form of manipulation, as when he convinced Zied to gain more power through Sin. In such retrospect, he events caused by Zied have, in a form, indirectly been helped by Kaede. Powers As of now, Kaede has displayed prowess with the ability of time, bringing creatures from the future or the past to fight for him, alongside that he regurgitates spiders, of which he fights with, allowing them to surround him and protect him during a fight. He was also dubbed the Time-Traveller, as such, he travels through time to get to cetain points to enact certain circumstances, though it it unknown exactly what for. It's also known by few that Kaede dabbles with the soul, melding himself into other's souls or shattering others. His extensive research on souls has allowed him to find how to use a soul to his own advantage. Due to his absorbtion of Saizir, he now contains the powers of the Balance, through use of the Imbalance. His abilities are as follows: *Spirit Absorbtion *Regeneration *Body Possession *Time-Traveling *Dimension Hopping *The Imbalance (Chaos and Order) *Spider Transformation/Summoning *Imperium Recto *Orb of Havoc (Note: Undecided) *Inner Empowerment *The Seal of Adamantine (Note: Undecided) Appearance Kaede has long black hair, purple eyes, and normally wears a kimono that is also purple. His skin is a pale white, and he constantly smirks. Though it does not seem too intimidating, he shows more of his true nature the longer he stays around another, laughing psychotically and can be rather strange to deal with the longer one is with him. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Character Category:Chaotic Evil